interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
6of21 Jane Kuhllman
Jane Kuhllman Age 7: "I love the beach! Someday I hope I get married to a prince on this beach and live happily ever after!" Age 8: "Another postcard from Oma and Opa! Wow, houses in Germany are so beautiful! They look like they are right out of a fairy tale." Age 9: "The sun is so warm... It feels so nice..." Age 10: "Class trip to the Everglades! I hope I see a crocodile!" Age 12: "Someday my prince will come along and we'll fall in love..." Age 17: "Am I the only one among my friends who's still a virgin? Am I too naive to believe someone is coming for me?" Age 18: "Ha, getting into clubs is easy! All I have to do is flirt with the bouncer and I never even pay a cover charge!" Age 20: "You know what's not fun? Making yourself throw up on a sand dune at 4 in the morning. I'm never drinking again." Age 20: "I finally found him! My prince! I just know it! Chris Stevenson, you're the one!" Age 21: "Legal drinking age. It's kind of lost its luster by now." Age 21: "He actually opened the car door for me, and pulled out my chair at the restaurant! I've never been treated so well." Age 23: "I love Cuban music - I could dance all night!" Age 24: "Chris and I are engaged! We're going to be married on Miami Beach just like I dreamed about when I was a little girl!" Age 25: "Jane Stevenson... It sounds so silly! I think I'll keep my own name, Kuhllman. I hope Chris doesn't get mad." Age 25: "The Rhine is exactly how I always imagined it to be. I couldn't think of a more wonderful place to have our honey moon." Age 26: "Chris has been depressed ever since his aunt died in March. Maybe we should name the baby after her? After all, Ilisa is a beautiful name." Age 27: "It would be great if I could just be a stay-at-home-mom. Chris is doing well enough at work now that we should be able to manage." Age 30: "I'm pregnant again... I hope it's a boy this time. I always wanted one boy and one girl." Age 30: "Raymond. It means "protecting hands" and I think it's just beautiful. Maybe my baby boy will grow up to help people? It's a nice thought." Age 32: "Almost all of the park's pavilions are being rented by that same crazy church group! Ugh, and I was just trying to plan a nice picnic for my family!" Age 38: "They grow up so fast... Ilisa's already in middle school and has a black belt in karate! I'm so proud!" Age 42: "Raymond is always playing these video games. Why doesn't he go out more like his sister? Oh well... I'm sure it's just a phase. He'll grow out of it." Age 44: "If Raymond doesn't show up for his sister's graduation, I swear to God I'm disconnecting his internet. I'm so sick of him living in front of that box." Age 46: "All he does all day is play video games! I can't believe he dropped out of high school! Why can't he be more like his sister?" Age 50: "My son still isn't doing anything with his life... My daughter is already in medical school... I just don't have the heart to kick him out. I'm sure he'll find his way..." Age 55: "At least one of my children is doing well... Ilisa was hired as a doctor today! I can't even get Raymond to leave the basement to celebrate with us..." Age 61: "He's so ungrateful... I support him and I cook for him and he doesn't show the slightest bit of appreciation. I wish he would do something with his life..." Age 65: "He's been stealing from us? Our retirement funds are gone? He's been using all our money to fund his games and buying all that junk food... I guess Chris will have to keep working just because of his son..." Age 69: "He's never even had a girlfriend! What Is wrong with him?" Age 70: "I love Raymond but he's 40 years old! He has done nothing with his life! I have to do something!" Age 70: "The celebrations are exploding across the Cuban communities - what a remarkable thing to live to see!" Age 70: "I keep having these nightmares... does my son really want me to die? Maybe I was too harsh kicking him out like that. He's a 40 year old wirehead with no skill sets... where will he go?" Age 71: "The cancer is spreading... I don't have much longer to live. Where are you, Raymond?" Age 72: "My husband is OK and my daughter is OK but I've got to make sure Raymond is OK... poor, poor Raymond. I'm doing this for him..."